citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Aihara
is one of the main characters in the manga Citrus. She is the Student Council president and the younger stepsister of Yuzu Aihara. Appearance A teenager with straight black hair that goes beyond her shoulder-blades. She has purple eyes. Whilst in school she dresses formally in the uniform, and wears a wrist band on her right arm. When attending events outside of school, she wears plain ordinary clothes which attract little attention to her. Personality On her exterior, Mei appears to have a cold and ruthless attitude towards her peers. She's obtained a stern and short-tempered personality from her father abandoning her. She is unable to communicate with Yuzu normally and struggles to convey her feelings properly, this results in her often making frequent sexual advances towards Yuzu. Despite how she acts, on the inside she is sensitive and broken. Her usually hard personality contrasts with her emotional side, which manifests often. Mei struggles to understand Yuzu's optimistic nature, as it harshly mirrors her pessimistic one. Plot New Family Arc Matsuri Arc Kyoto Trip Arc New Semester Arc Relationships Yuzu Aihara Yuzu is Mei's new stepsister, who is a few months older than her. At first, Mei sees Yuzu only as a nuisance and makes in the hopes of shutting her up and repelling her away, yet begins to become attracted to Yuzu's brash personality. However she completely rejects Yuzu when she wants to confess, as Yuzu didn't infer her feelings clearly enough for Mei to understand. The two are currently dating. Shō Aihara Mei's father, who also played the part of her sensei and role model. She aspired to be just like him. After he left home to travel, the burden of taking care of the school in his absence was lain upon her shoulders, and she hoped he'd return to become the principal after her grandfather. However, she realized he didn't want that anymore, and started to distance herself from him. She has an habit of calling him "sensei", as he was more of a teacher to her than a father, which annoys him. Mei's Grandfather Mei looks up to her grandfather. After he was hospitalized, she decides to take on his workload on her own, which, along with her work at the Student Council president, causes severe stress and fatigue to her.Citrus Manga: Chapter 7 When Mei and Yuzu kiss in the chairman's office, Mei puts his portrait face down as a sign of respect to him.Citrus Manga: Chapter 20, page 39-40 Yuzu's Mother Yuzu's mother immediately accepted Mei into their family, and treats Mei no different to how she treats Yuzu. Yuzu's mother genuinely cares and worries for Mei, and as a result Mei has taken a liking to her. Himeko Momokino Himeko is Mei's vice-president in the Student Council and her childhood friend. When they were younger, they used to play with each other, but after Mei's father left, she started to distance herself from Himeko. Mei is the subject of Himeko's affections, but these emotions are not reciprocated. Harumi Taniguchi Harumi is Yuzu's best friend, yet there has been no interaction between Harumin and Mei as of late. Glasses-Senpai Glasses-Senpai is a fellow member of the school council as well as Mei's second vice president. They are on friendly terms with one another and often work together to reprehend delinquents like Yuzu. Matsuri Mizusawa Mei's first encounter with Matsuri is witnessing her kiss Yuzu. This leads her to develop and instant dislike of Matsuri, who threatens Mei to leave Yuzu alone. However all conflict gets resolved and eventually they both get along as Yuzu's younger sisters. Quotes * (To Yuzu) "Living by the rules of the school prepares you for society. We are all under the same conditions, so if you want to go to this school, you will abide by the school's regulations!" Citrus Manga: Chapter 1, page 8 *(To Matsuri) "The Two of us aren't so different. My whole live I've desired affection from others, I felt bitter to the people around me and I closed of my heart, and a heart that lets nothing in... will become empty before you realize it. But, in this world, you'll sometimes meet meddlesome people who will, even without asking, give you the love you need. And for someone like you or me, meeting such a person is very blissful." Citrus Manga: Chapter 12, pages 26-27 *(To Yuzu) "In that case, maybe I should try being a little more direct. Well? Can you hear what my heart is saying? Yuzu, inside of me, when it concerns my feelings for you, I have a part that's "good", but also a part that's "bad". Knowing that, do you still want to take a peek inside of me?" Trivia * is a feminine Japanese name, meaning "sprout, garment" or "bright, reliant". * means "indigo field". * Mei is not very good at sewing.Citrus Volume 1 Extras * Mei likes bears. * Mei's ears are sensitive. Gallery Chapter 1.jpg Chapter 5.jpg Chapter 9.jpg Chapter 13.jpg Chapter 17.jpg Chapter 17.5.jpg Angry Mei.png Mei scolds Himeko.png Angry Mei 2.png Student Council.jpg Mei Shou Younger.png Volume 1.png Volume 2.png Volume 3.png Volume 4.png Volume 5.png Volume 6.png Volume 1 Alt.png Volume 2 Alt.png Volume 3 Alt.png Volume 4 Alt.png Volume 5 Alt.png Volume 6 Alt.png Citrus Chibis.png|Volume 5 Extras References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Family Category:Aihara Academy Category:Student Council